RRB ¿Débiles?
by Licci
Summary: Los RRB que fueron creados por la maldad, no entienden que entre más nieguen ese sentimiento que llevan en su interior, nunca lograran destruir a las PPG


Esta vez quiero hacer un pequeño homenaje a aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias y que por medio de un reviews me han motivado que siga escribiendo.

Esta historia se las dedico con mucho cariño a:

**HayleyLestrange; tommy-chan777; brickxbloss-reds; Angelic-bloody-night; Lady-Of-The-Death; lucia-nami 14; Azahara; Eemo.-.; Floresilla329; Ale-chan227; LiLEmO; Bruzzxa-k; Buttercup-Butch; elii; irina; Mimichibi-Diethel; Un mundo pequeo; darkprincessakane; Ainonai-shojo03; Kai.S.M; Ammy c. A. c. N; Sifb; stefy; kmy-litha16; Stephanie; Caritow; Kumiko Hoshi; LovelyHyperGirl; Aurora343; Gata de la luna.**

Y si tu nombre no está en esta lista, no te preocupes también te la dedico a ti. Ya que también te has tomado la molestia de leerla.

Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme y espero que les guste.

_**RRB ¿Débiles?**_

Brick Him líder de los RRB con un talento especial reconocido por saltadilla, todos lo catalogan como un buen estratega que hace temblar a sus peores enemigos, cada vez que algún enemigo lo reta, Brick hacen que prueben el sabor de la derrota. Desde muy pequeño su creador le dejo claro que el objetivo de su vida es eliminar a las PPG, misión que no ha sido cumplida. Brick siempre ha soñado en ser el número uno en la escuela, sueño que ha sido desmoronado por la líder rosa con la que vergonzosamente empata una y otra vez.

Brick odia como esa ñoña, siempre está en contra de sus ideas en la clase de ciencias y reconoce que Bombón tiene cierto talento para fastidiarle la vida, el cree que su inteligencia solo la emplea para poner a todos en su contra. El considera que toda esa energía empleada por ella debería ser canalizada en otra forma, ella debería estar preocupándose por su ropa, por ir de compras, por hacer cosas que las chavas de su edad hacen.

Pero ama como sus pequeños planes de fastidiarle la vida a líder de las PPG fusionan, observa como muerde su labio inferior al no poder mentir cuando delante de sus compañeros le pregunta cosas incomodas. La verdad es que Brick odia la competencia, Bombón solo ha sido una piedra más en su camino, piedra que según él, iba destruir costara lo que costara

Brick es el hermano mayor y líder de los RRB, el al igual que sus hermanos se pueden sentir amenazados por la presencias de las PPG, desafortunadamente Brick no se da cuenta que si la sigue mirando de esa forma, nunca podrá descubrir su punto débil, su arrogancia y orgullo no le permiten reconocer las habilidades de su contrincante y por consecuencia nunca aceptara el verdadero sentimiento que siente por la líder rosa, sentimiento que su orgullo guarda y reprime celosamente en su interior.

Ahora toca hablar de Butch Him, un chico rudo y temperamental, le gusta el sonido de los huesos rotos de sus enemigos cuando se pelea, también el sonido de los aplausos que elevan su ego y orgullo al vencerlos. Es una manera que supuestamente él, retira el estrés generado de la escuela y uno que otro problema personal que no puede resolver con facilidad.

Le molesta que lo llamen débil y cobarde, puede combatir con cualquier enemigo, solo para demostrar que es el más fuerte y que no tiene miedo, actos que lo han llevado a ser nombrado el RRB mas rudo. Si tan solo pudiera enfrentar a aquel sentimiento que está dentro de él de la misma forma.

Sé que odia la derrota y por más vueltas que da su cabeza no sabe porque, vencer a su némesis, resulta ser algo imposible. Pero hace unos días el más ñoño del salón le dijo "si no puedes vencer al enemigo, úneteles". Consejo que siguió al pie de la letra, pero nunca imagino que sería víctima de tan terrible sentimiento.

Sentimiento que para él, era símbolo de debilidad, misma que según podría demostrar con su tonto hermano menor, quien por su dulzura y ternura es catalogado como el más débil de los RRB.

Las burlas, regaños y reclamaciones por parte de sus hermanos últimamente ha sido hostigantes en su vida. Pero aunque él sabe, que él mismo provoca cada una de las peleas con Bellota, lo que no entiende por qué después de innumerables batallas no ha podido acabar con la chica más ruda de la ciudad. Cada vez que está luchando con ella su corazón late rápidamente y aun que cuenta con una gran condición física, estando en frente de ella su respiración es agitada; no se explica el ¿Por qué? de tan horrorosa acción por parte de su cuerpo

Butch Him el chico más rudo de los RRB alguien que le teme a los sentimientos, al fracaso y a la derrota, lo que él no entiende ¿es qué?, mientras no acepte lo que siente por su némesis verde, su conciencia y su cuerpo lo seguirá atormentando.

Boomer Him, hermano menor de los RRB, reconocido por ser el más rápido y tierno de los tres, amante de las travesuras hechas para fastidiarle el día a la PPG azul, odia que la gente los catalogue como criminal, al parecer el orgullo de las gente no les hace ver que la vida criminal es parte de su pasado.

Odia que lo llamen marica, solo porque su mirada refleja cierta ternura, si lo conocieran un poco más afondo se darían cuenta que eso es solo oculta el ser fuerte y hábil. La mayoría de las veces sus hermanos lo juzgan como tonto e ingenuo, pero para él, es más que gratificante observar la mirada roja de su hermano mayor cuando una de sus travesuras es más que exitosa y el dedo pulgar hacia arriba de su hermano más rudo, solo lo inspiran más.

Le molesta que Burbuja presuma de su velocidad y dejarla en ridículos ante sus seres más queridos, es un objetivo que piensa cumplir. Ella es catalogada por él como una chica chillona, presumida y boba, pero para los demás es simplemente una chica tierna y hermosa, si tan sola la vieran como Boomer la ve, se darían cuenta del mostro aterrador que los acecha.

Con el tiempo Boomer se ha dado cuenta de las habilidades de su oponente y detesta cada vez que las utiliza en su contra, le aterra el sentimiento que lleva en su interior y reconoce que a pesar de ser el RRB más chico de edad, teme platicar de ese tema ante sus hermanos. Ese sentimiento hacia sus némesis le traería grandes consecuencias, un gran conflicto en su conciencia y le haría desviarse de su objetivó de destruirla. Lo que no entiende Boomer, es que sus planes de destruirla fracasaran una y otra vez, debido a que sus sentimiento ira creciendo más y más, haciendo que se desvié cada vez mas de su objetivo original.

Así es, los RRB que fueron creados por la maldad, no entienden que entre más nieguen ese sentimiento que llevan en su interior, nunca lograran destruir a las PPG, quedando ante ellas como los más débiles.

**FIN.**


End file.
